


Not Over You

by sklove



Series: Never Get Over You Getting Over Me [2]
Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Companion Piece, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Kyle's turn, POV, Skyle, Soap Opera, he said/she said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklove/pseuds/sklove
Summary: "Finally, I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm not over you."Kyle's POV on his affair with Summer. The storyline was first introduced in my companion drabble series, "What If I Never Get Over You?" which features Summer's take on things.
Relationships: Kyle Abbott/Summer Newman
Series: Never Get Over You Getting Over Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967377
Kudos: 5





	1. Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my other Skyle drabble series called "What if I Never Get Over You?" That is more Summer's POV on things, while this story is about Kyle's POV. I hope you will give both stories a chance. Thanks for reading. I love kudos, comments, and suggestions, so fire away!
> 
> P.S. This first chapter is a look back at how the affair got started!

**Awakened**

_Blame it on the Molly._

Drugged and dreamy-eyed at the Grand Phoenix opening, Summer could have easily kissed the waiter or the urn with the tall stalks of iris, but she didn’t. Her lips found their way to _Kyle’s,_ awakening feelings that were better left dormant.

xoxoxo

Worried about Summer after her delirious escapade at the party, he’d felt the need to check on her the following morning. His timing was perfect. When he pulled up in front of the house, Nick was already driving away.

Summer wasn’t surprised to see him. A little embarrassed, though, maybe. A pretty pink flush tinged her cheeks.

She made coffee (it was awful), and they sat on the sofa and chatted for a while. Nothing earth-shattering was said, almost as if they were purposefully avoiding any topics that could lead to dangerous places. Air charged with energy and possibilities, their bantering was fun and familiar as always.

Things should have stayed simple; on the surface, but he is an Abbott; she, a Newman. Causing chaos is a way of life.

Xoxoxo

He wasn’t surprised they ended up having sex, her legs locked around his waist, her snug heat clamped down on his cock, her screams of _“Kyle! Oh fuck, Kyle!”_ tickling his ears. Maybe he was even expecting it when he came over.

xoxoxo

There was no justification for hurting Lola like this. She was everything right in the world, and she trusted him, loved him. Finding out the truth would destroy her. Theo would probably be upset too. Not that Kyle cared about Theo’s feelings. He’d be the first one to say _fuck_ Theo’s feelings. But Summer cared about the asshole, for whatever reason.

There were two other people’s feelings to consider here, and yet for a moment, Kyle had the insane idea to toss everything and everyone aside, if it meant he could be with Summer again.

xoxoxo

Veins humming with desire and determination, Kyle tried to catch her eye.

“Summer, we have to talk.”

Summer didn’t look at him. “You need to go,” she said. “My dad will kill you if he finds you here.”

“I’m not scared of Nick.”

“You should be.”

“We need to clear the air, Summer.”

“There’s nothing to say. What happened was a fluke, a moment of insanity. You know we can never tell anyone about this.”

Like a bucket of ice water turned over his head, her words jerked him back to reality. What had he been thinking? Why would he toss everything aside for Summer when she always got bored with him so quickly?

He nodded. “Fine. I’ll go.”

After yanking on his clothes, he strode to the door. He looked back once to see Summer watching him under dewy eyelashes.

“This can never happen again,” they agreed in unison.

_Famous last words._


	2. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good! It's Kyle's take (reasoning?) for the blah text message he sent Summer at Christmastime (see the companion fic; drabble "D" for that).

**B: Burning**

Abby kicked him hard in the shin. "KYLE! Are you listening to me?"

_No._

"Was that necessary?" Kyle snapped, rubbing his leg.

They were at Society with Abby's new squeeze Chance, sipping coffee while they waited for Lola to finish up for the night. It was Christmas Eve and the foursome had plans to attend the tree lighting ceremony in Chancellor Park.

"It was." Abby chuckled. "You looked like a weirdo, just staring off into space like that. What were you daydreaming about anyway?"

_Summer. Always Summer._

Kyle took a long swallow of his coffee to avoid answering. He didn't have a good excuse at the ready for once.

He wouldn't see Summer again until after the holidays. He'd already exhausted every flimsy excuse to sneak off with her.

He wished things were different. He wished he could trust himself; that he could trust _her_ not to get bored with him or run off with Theo just to spite him.

_Frustration ate him alive._

"Fine. Be coy," Abby waved her hand. She turned to Chance. "At least I have _you_ to talk to."

Abby leaned into Chance and he slipped his thick arm around her waist. Kyle rolled his eyes at the couple's cheesy smiles.

The door opened and a very pregnant Chloe Mitchell waddled into the restaurant with her mother. _"Ohmigod!"_ Abby giggled. "Chloe is getting _so_ big. Is she eating for two - or three?"

Chance nudged Abby gingerly. "Abs…"

"Sorry, that was rude," Abby said. "I really should learn not to say the first thing that pops into my head."

Lola emerged from the kitchen and waved to him before hurrying over to greet Chloe and Esther.

"You know who would look so adorable pregnant?" Abby's breathy laughter assaulted his ears.

_Don't say it,_ Kyle thought. _Dammit. Don't put it out there._

"Lola," Abby said. "Lola would look so cute with a big old baby belly."

She said it.

_Damn you, Abby._

"Don't you think so, Kyle?" Abby asked.

Kyle glared at her. Hot sparks of anger zipped through his veins. "I thought you were going to work on not saying the first thing that pops into your head."

"Come on. Don't tell me you two haven't talked about having kids."

"We just got married a couple of months ago, Abby."

"So, what? It's never too early to start planning for a family." She smirked at Chance. "When I marry again, I want to start trying for children right away."

Chance didn't take the bait. He shifted in his chair, looking a little uncomfortable about being put on the spot that way.

_Join the club._

Kyle grimaced. The corners of his mouth drooped. _Abby's baby fever better not be catching._

"Good for you, but Lola and I will make our own decisions without your input."

"Jeez, Kyle!" Abby flushed. "Why are you so damn touchy tonight?"

_You really don't want to know._

Kyle pushed away from the table, practically stomping outside. The cool winter air smacked him hard in the face as he wrestled his cell phone from the pocket of his trousers.

He had to call Summer. He needed to hear her voice. He was probably insane. No, he _was_ insane. She had driven him crazy with desire for her, and right then, he would gladly blow everything to hell if Summer gave him the slightest indication she wanted to make things work between them.

He started to dial her number but stopped as Lola suddenly appeared in the doorway, calling his name. "Kyle, hey," she said. "I'm about to shut off the stove for the night. We can leave in a few minutes."

Kyle's shoulders slumped. "Great," he said, trying not to grit his teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes."_

He was good at telling lies. Sometimes _he_ almost believed them.

"Well, come back inside where it's warm," Lola encouraged. "You'll freeze out here without your coat."

"Be right there," Kyle said. He closed his eyes for a moment before hammering out a very brief, very generic message to Summer. _"Merry Christmas. See you at the office in the new year."_

Nothing else. No heart emojis. No x's or o's. Certainly no promises. Nothing to show the passion and longing he felt for her that was burning him up inside; turning his whole world to ashes and soot.


	3. Consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to really unravel quickly...

**C: Consumed**

_Consumed._

A man possessed.

Kyle spent the entirety of the winter break thinking about Summer. She haunted his thoughts; dogged his steps. He longed for her; his body ached with the want of her. Taking himself in hand under the icy shower spray every morning did little to alleviate the ache that started in his stomach and pooled in his groin.

He pasted on a smile for the benefit of Lola and his family, went through the motions of gift-giving and merry-making, all the while quietly resenting everyone around him because they _weren’t_ Summer. He wondered where she was; who she was with. _Theo?_ Did she still spend a lot of time with Theo?

The thought made him sick, but his cousin had been suspiciously absent for most of the holiday and when he finally showed up on New Year’s for breakfast, he just smirked at Kyle and schmoozed everybody like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Meanwhile, all Kyle had was cares, worries, frustrations. He kept the facade from slipping as best as he could, but there were moments when his father looked at him and seemed to notice he wasn’t well. Jack looked at him with questions in his eyes, offered him a warm embrace, a stabilizing hand on the shoulder. He didn’t press Kyle for explanations though.

For that, Kyle was grateful.

_How was he supposed to explain his feelings for Summer when he didn’t begin to understand them himself?_

* * *

He was up before dawn on January the second, standing in the shower, one hand braced on the wall, the other working himself over. Summer was there with him. In his mind, she was anyway; working that sweet little mouth over him like she used to.

He had lost hope of shaking her free from his system. She'd probably always be there, pressed inside the secret hollow of his heart.

She was still a part of him.

Essential.

Enduring.

_Impossible to live without._

* * *

He left for work before Lola woke up; drove a little too fast to the office in his Lamborghini as the sunlight of morning broke in his rearview mirror.

He expected Summer to already be there waiting for him; sitting inside his office, long, lean legs carefully crossed, a hint of cleavage showing from the opening of her silky blouse. They used to hook up in the mornings all the time. It was a ritual to kiss his wife goodbye and go straight to Summer; bury himself deep inside her.

* * *

_Summer wasn't there._

There was no sight of her, no scent of her jasmine perfume misting the air, _nothing._ Did he conjure her up in his crazy mind? Was she just a fantasy, never truly meant to be his?

_His uncharacteristically fanciful thoughts plagued him._

* * *

When Summer failed to appear in the next fifteen minutes, he stalked to her office, threw open the door. Again, no Summer. No hint she’d been around in ages.

He was about to text her and ask her where she was when he heard the outer door opening.

_“Finally,”_ he muttered. He was already growing hard with the anticipation of having her writhing beneath him, her nails raking down his back.

_“Kyle?”_

He recognized the voice, but it wasn’t Summer’s.

He edged out of Summer’s office, carefully tucking his suit jacket over his arm, hoping to hide the bulge in his trousers.

“Gloria,” he said stiffly. “You’re here early.”

“Don’t act so disappointed. I had an idea to run by Jack -- an amazingly brilliant idea. It can't wait.”

“Well, it has to wait. My father isn't here yet.”

“I can be patient if I have to,” Gloria sniffed. “Anyway, a courier just dropped something off for you. I signed for it.”

He awkwardly shifted around, grabbed for the manilla envelope, and hauled ass back to his office. He heard Gloria muttering under her breath right before he slammed the door.

Kyle opened the envelope. There was no return address; just a white label with his name neatly typed on it.

He extracted the paper.

His heart thudded to a painful stop.

His head swam.

His stomach twisted in painful knots.

It was only half a page long; unique in no way except for its lack of detail.

It was a resignation letter.

_Summer had quit Jabot._


End file.
